In the world of camping, there is a need to empty the toilets from the caravan into a septic tank. In order to do so, there is a hose that connects between a connector on the outside wall of the caravan and the inlet leading to the septic tank. The problem is that the flexible hose being used for doing so is sometimes twisted and dangling in a configuration that does not allow for proper flow of the effluent. For example, the hose could sag mid point and trap some effluents; the slope could go slightly upward; or the downward slope could be non-existent; the curves could be too tight and create kinks. All these factors can interrupt the flow but can also damage the hose and cause premature leaking.